Honda Hirotaro
Perfil thumb|250px|Honda Hirotaro *'Nombre:' 本田博太郎 (ほんだ ひろたろう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Honda Hirotaro *'Nombre real:' 本田博史 / Honda Hiroshi *'Profesión:' Actor y Calígrafo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Ibaraki, Japón *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposa e hijo/actor Honda Daisuke *'Agencia:' Matsu Company Dramas *Hotarugusa (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Surona Bushi ni Shite Kure (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Shudan Sasen!! (TBS, 2019) ep.7 *Kokou no Mesu (WOWOW, 2019) *Restoring Sight in Vietnamese Eyes (NHK, 2019) *Gakko e Ikenakatta Watashi ga (Ano Hana) (Koko Sake) wo Kaku made (NHK, 2018) *Last Chance (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Joshi-teki Seikatsu (NHK, 2018) ep.3 *Kansayaku Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2018) *Keishichou Sousa Ikkachou 3 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Kyoaku wa Nemurasenai Tokusou Kenji no Hyouteki (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kodoku no Gurume Oshogatsu Supesharu Mafuyu no Hokkaido (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Jimi ni Sugoi! (NTV, 2016, ep10) *Beppin-san (NHK, 2016) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016, ep18-20) *Watashi wo Mitsukete (NHK, 2015) *Hana Moyu (NHK, 2015) *Hatachi to Ippiki (二十歳と一匹) (NHK, 2015) *Peter no Soretsu (TBS, 2014) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan (TBS, 2014) *Nobunaga no Chef (TV Asahi, 2013, ep2) *Oyari Haishaku Yoidore Kotoji Tomegaki (NHK, 2013) *Utamaro's Mashie (TV Asahi, 2012) *Tightrope no Onna (NHK, 2012) *Chouchou-san (NHK, 2011) *Kasouken no Onna 11 (TV Asahi, 2011, ep2) *Tsukahara Bokuden (NHK, 2011) *Heaven's Flower (TBS, 2011) *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010, ep9) *Ryomaden (NHK, 2010) *Keishicho Keizoku Sosakan (TV Asahi, 2010, ep3) *General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010, ep5-12) *Sono Otoko, Fuku-Shocho 3 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Maid Deka (TV Asahi, 2009, ep11) *Smile (TBS, 2009, ep8-10) *Nene (TV Tokyo, 2009) *Sirius no Michi (WOWOW, 2008) *Shikaku Ukeoinin 2 (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Sono Otoko, Fuku-Shocho 2 (TV Asahi, 2008) *Full Swing (NHK, 2008) *Ten to Sen (TV Asahi, 2007) *Mop Girl (TV Asahi, 2007) *Tengoku to Jigoku (TV Asahi, 2007) *Doubutsu 119 (NTV, 2007) *Sono Otoko, Fuku-Shocho (TV Asahi, 2007) *Erai Tokoro ni Totsuide Shimatta! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Akechi Mitsuhide (Fuji TV, 2007) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (TV Asahi, 2006) *Sailor Fuku to Kikanju (TBS, 2006) *Trick Shinsaku Special (TV Asahi, 2005) *Kunitori Monogatari (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Zeppeki (NHK, 2004) *Toride Naki Mono (TV Asahi, 2004) *[Kanshiki Han 2004} (NTV, 2004) *Hacchobori no Shichinin 3 (TV Asahi, 2002, ep4) *Anata no Tonari ni Dareka Iru (Fuji TV, 2003) *Hacchobori no Shichinin (TV Asahi, 2000, ep2) *Santa ga Koroshi ni Yatte Kita 2 (KTV, 1997) *Nemuri Kyoshiro (TV Asahi, 1998) *Kimi No Te Ga Sasayaite Iru (1997) *Byakkotai 1986 (NTV, 1986) *Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (Fuji TV, 1985) *Tenkou Shoujo Y (TBS, 1984) Películas *JK Rock (2019) *Your Lie in April (2016) *Hokori to Genso (2015) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan ~ Dakkan Recovery of Our Future (2015) *Nowhere Girl / Tokyo Mukokuseki Shoujo (2015) *Prophecy (2015) *Before The Leaves Fall / Yuzuriha no Koro (2015) *Uzumasa Limelight (2014) *Kikaida Reboot (2014) *Tenshin (2013) *009-1: The End of the Beginning (2013) *Niryu Shosetsuka (2013) *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z (2013) *Wara no Tate (2013) *Koisuru Haguruma (2013) *DOG x POLICE: The K-9 Force (2011) *Sakurada Gate Incident / Sakuradamongai No Hen (2010) *Kimi ga Odoru, Natsu (2010) *Hitoya ni Saku Hana (2010) *Zero Focus / Zero no Shuten (2009) *DumBeast / Donju (2009) *Tajomaru (2009) *Fukemon (2009) *Bride of Noto / Noto no Hanayome (2008) *Bizan (2007) *Kiiroi Namida (2007) *The Sword of Alexander (2007) *Love Never to End (2007) *Soredemo boku wa yattenai (2006) *Breath Less (2006) *Tannka (2006) *Yamato / Otoko-tachi no Yamato (2005) *Masked Rider: The First (2005) *Touch / Tatchi (2005) *Who's Camus Anyway? / Kamyu nante shiranai (2005) *Kamikaze Girls (2004) *Hanochi (2004) *New Graveyard of Honor (2002) *True Record of an Ando Gang Side-Story: Starving Wolf's Rules (2002) *Genji: A Thousand-Year Love (2001) *Sukedachi-ya Sukeroku (2001) *Shibito no koiwazurai (2001) *Man-hole (2001) *Cross Fire (2000) *Persona / Kamen gakuen (2000) *Dead or Alive: Hanzaisha (1999) *Gamera 3: The Awakening of Iris (1999) *Jubaku: Spellbound / Kin'yu fushoku retto: Jubaku (1999) *The Exam / O-juken (1999) *Railroad Man / Poppoya (1999) *Daikaiju Tokyo ni arawaru (1998) *Hisai (1998) *Joker (1998) *Peking Man (1997) *Lie lie Lie (1997) *Zakuro yakata (1997) *Jingi naki yabo 2 (1997) *Unlawful Stay (1996) *Shabu gokudo (1996) *Shall We Dance? (1996) *Kiri no shigosen (1996) *Onihei's Detective Records (1995) *Gokudo no onna-tachi: Akai kizuna (1995) *Himeyuri no to (1995) *Gamera: Giant Monster Midair Showdown (1995) *Shinonomero onna no ran (1994) *Chounouryoku-sha - Michi eno tabibito (1994) *Shin gokudo no onna-tachi (1991) *Rainbow Kids / Daiyukai (1991) *Hissatsu 4: Urami harashimasu (1987) *Haikara-san ga Toru (1987) *Jazz Daimyo (1986) *Bakumatsu seishun graffiti: Ronin Sakamoto Ryoma (1986) *Eru-o-ui-ai-N-G | Loving (1983) *Nogare no machi (1983) *Sukkari... sono ki de! (1981) *At This Late Date, the Charleston (1981) *Shiki Natsuko (1980) *Eireitachi no oenka: saigo no sokeisen (1979) *Danchizuma amayadori no joji (1977) *Seito ai no corrida (1977) Vídeos Musicales *BiSH「GiANT KiLLERS」(2017) *Park Yong Ha - 君が最高! (2006) *Group Tamashii (グループ魂)「本田博太郎〜magical mystery UPAAAAAAAAA!!!!!〜」(2005) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1975. *'Educación:' Nihon University. *'Habilidades:' Kendo y judo. *'Aficiones:''' Caligrafía. Enlaces *Perfil (Matsu) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Honda Hirotaro000.jpg Honda Hirotaro001.jpg Honda Hirotaro003.jpg Honda Hirotaro004.jpg Fb084ab99f07e2bbbd83d2f2e560851e.jpg Honda Hirotaro 5.jpg Categoría:JActor